Armageddon
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: It's here is all I can say. This is the final in the Kintobor and Brody Series. Rated T for lots of death literally. By the way, there's a special little surprise at the end. R&R please!


Q.N. Okay, this is the last one in the series. It feels weird saying this actually. I'll finish the rest of this note at the end of this 'fic. Enjoy!

"I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk a..." Snively walked into his hut, hearing Green Day, with Sam singing along. He rolled his eyes when he saw Sam dancing around the kitchen, fixing their lunch. 'Temptation Come My Way' by The Showdown came on and she started to bang her head some.

He knew she was trying to live her life carefree since no one was sure if she'd live through Armageddon or not. He decided to help her with it, because he knew he'd be depressed about the whole ordeal if he didn't.

By then, the song switched to 'Searchlights' by Falling Up, who he actually happened to like. He jumped in with her, which startled Sam at first, but enjoyed it after regaining her composure.

Sam was trying to figure out why he had become so protective of her. She noticed he'd hold her a lot more than he used to, which was irritating but enjoyable at the same time. They both had to admit that they had gotten closer since Chibi's death three months ago.

Hope came in, and would have immediately left if Sam had not pulled her in. They stopped eventually and Hope ran off as fast as she could. Sam started to finish fixing lunch, while Snively helped her.

"Why do you always have to have a hand either on or around my waist?" Sam asked, noticing his hand on her waist. He shrugged and took his hand off. Snively set the table while Sam put the food on the table. Hope came in again, with Amy Rose.

"Can Amy stay for lunch?" Hope asked. Snively nodded and Sam got more silverware and dishes out. They sat at the table and began their mid-day meal.

The next morning, Snively allowed Sam to sleep- in. He wanted to go to Earth so bad. He wanted to get a cell-phone, similar to what Sam had. He heard her get up and walk into the bathroom. Snively looked at the clock in the kitchen and it read 12:30 p.m. He fixed a quick lunch when Sam strolled in.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine," Snively greeted. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I slept late. You want to go to Earth later?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but I don't think Hope wants to go this time. She wants to stay here and play with Amy Rose," Snively replied.

"Let me get dressed and we'll be off." He gave her a quizzical look.

"What about lunch?" Sam felt her stomach rumble loudly.

"Okay, lunch first, then we leave," Sam laughed. He smiled. They sat down and ate quietly.

After they were finished, Sam took a shower and got ready while Snively cleared the table. Sam came out, grabbed Snively by the shoulder, and ran out of their door.

"Ow! Sam, what are you doing?"

"Wait a sec," she replied, after they were a few feet away. Something came bolting out of the door.

"What is that?" Snively inquired.

"A darkangel. It's probably after me," she replied. They watched as the darkangel was looking for them.

"He looks familiar..." Sam trailed off, but her eyes narrowed. "He's the one who killed Chibi," Sam whispered harshly. She stormed up to the darkangel and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gawked.

"Hi," Sam said sarcastically. She took off running, with the darkangel trailing after. Snively sighed and put his head in one of his hands. He looked up to see a pink swirl of light by Sam and the darkangel.

"Pink Crystal Moon Tiara Magic!" Sam looked up to see a pink disk come flying at her direction and ducked. It hit the darkangel, who went flying backwards. He disappeared quickly after landing on his back. Sam looked at whoever had helped her and screamed. She ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Sophia, I can't believe this!" Snively walked up and looked completely and utterly confused. It was almost like he was seeing identical twins. Sam was only slightly taller, with blue eyes and a bulging belly and with much longer hair.

Sam was asking so many questions and so fast that her sister couldn't understand her. "Sam, shut up and I'll explain everything."

An hour and a half later, both Sam and Snively seemed to understand everything. "I have one more question," Sam stated.

"This should be good," Sophia giggled.

"Yeah, it is. Why in the world is your hair blonde?"

"I didn't know it was," Sophia replied.

Hope came in and looked at the adults. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hope, this is my sister, Sophia," Sam answered.

"Oh. Snively, Amy wants to know if I can stay the night," Hope said, changing the subject.

"Let us think about it and then, you'll know," he replied. Hope went into her room and closed the door.

"Sam, we're having a Senshi meeting later. Everyone is required to attend. Our leader is back," Sam's sister smiled.

"Sophia, I thought that was me," Sam said.

"There was someone before you of I gained control." Sam had blank look upon her face.

"Just show up at the meeting. By the way, has anyone told you guys lately that you look about the same height?" Sophia asked, before disappearing in a pink swirl. The couple looked at each other for a moment and scrambled for the door. They ran off to Dr. Quack's to see if what Sophia had said was true.

Later on that evening, Sam came back from the Senshi meeting wearing a dazed expression. Snively walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"So, what did they have to say?" he asked.

"First off, my mom's alive. The bad news is that Armageddon is in three days. All of the Senshi is stressing out about Armageddon, me included," she replied. She looked around the hut.

"Where's Hope?"

"She's staying with Amy Rose tonight," Snively replied. Sam went into their room, changed, and never came out. Snively walked in to find Sam was sound asleep in bed. He looked at the clock to read it as 9:30 p.m. He couldn't believe she went to bed so early.

He went into the kitchen to start putting dishes away. He opened a cupboard to see a small, turquoise box sitting there. He took it out, went to the living room, and sat down to examine the small box. It had a brown ribbon and had a gift tag tied to it. He unfolded the tag and it reads as follows:

/Sorry I've been putting this off. It's more advanced than most. I had to get a new one also. Hope you like it!

Love ya!

Sam/

He opened the box to find a dark green cell-phone. He smiled and walked into their bedroom. He sat down and gave Sam a hug. "Get up," he said.

"Hmm? What's up?" she asked.

"Sam, where did you get the cell-phones?" he replied, referring to his and her new one.

She smiled," Did I getcha?"

"Yes, you did dupe me for a few minutes."

"I am kinda tired actually," Sam answered.

"So," Snively said, changing the subject, "Armageddon has worried you a lot? You've done this kind of thing before. Why are you worried all of a sudden?"

"We may have had a few wins and losses, more of the first. This is the only time where it's for all the marbles," Sam said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"In which case, you need more rest," Snively said.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that phrase." He smiled and went to change. He came back in and laid down. Sam was already back asleep. He rolled his eyes. He gave her a kiss and as soon as he closed his eyes, Snively felt Sam wrap her arms around him.

He was worried about Armageddon too, but wouldn't let Sam know. It would crush her assurance of winning Armageddon. Many thoughts clouded his mind as he slept.

It was soon three days later, Armageddon. It had seemed that the previous days had gone by so quickly. Sam was so fidgety and nervous, which everyone knew by then was so unlike her. Snively worried constantly and was up all hours of the evening. They both worried about the turnout of Armageddon and if they would get to spend the rest of their lives together.

"Hey Snively?" Sam asked that morning.

"Yes, Sam?"

"After Armageddon, do you think we could adopt Hope?" He looked at her, wondering why she was asking of such a thing at a time like this.

"I don't know. We could I suppose," he answered. Sam walked to the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard, a wine glass.

"Sam, what _are_ you doing?" Snively inquired.

"I'm going to have my first glass of wine," she declared.

"No, you are not! You know it would harm our child!" he exclaimed.

Sam slammed the glass down, shattering it in her hand, and sank to the floor. Snively helped her to her feet and got something to clean the cuts that were now decorating her hands. She struggled, but he held her fast.

"Let go of me! I can take care of myself," Sam protested.

"Obviously, you cannot. Sam, you have three hours left. Don't waste them by getting wasted," Snively said. She nodded and gave him a weak hug.

"Drop the attitude, we don't have to fight. We can make it through, love can make it right," Snively sang softly in her ear.

"That's not fair, using my own music against me," Sam said, smiling to some extent.

Hope was watching from her bedroom door, surprised. She didn't know this was why they had been acting what she'd consider strange. She closed her door quietly and cried.

They finally decided to have Hope stay at Rosie's. Sam refused to let the Freedom Fighters, including her husband, go with the Senshi to Armageddon. They promised to stay away from the battle, which made Sam change her mind, but still with some reluctance.

Since Sam declared Armageddon, unwillingly, Sydney got to choose the battlefield. She chose Mobius to cause Sam more grief, and to anger the rest of the Senshi.

Of course, since it was December, it was cold very cold. It was unknown why December 12th of 3236 was so cold. Sam and the Senshi were freezing. Their uniforms varied, depending in what group they belonged to. They were mostly the same, except for their footwear. Sam felt bad for the Starlight Senshi because their uniforms were different and showed more skin.

Snively and the Freedom Fighters were dressed appropriately for the weather, fortunately for them. Sam walked up to Snively and was taken in by his arms. He knew she didn't want to got through with this. He noticed she had tears streaming down her face steadily, like rain. He gave her a kiss and something changed about her.

Her tiara was gone, but in its place was a crescent moon in the center of her forehead. Her earrings were about the same; crescent moons which now had stars attached to them. Her choker necklace was red, with a gold heart and crescent moon at the bottom of it. Her shoulder pads were big, pink puffs of fabric with two small patches of red at the cuffs. Her gloves were still white, but were up to her upper arms, almost meeting her shoulder pads with two small, wing like clips at the end of the gloves. Her collar was still blue, but a few shades darker and with three yellow stripes. Her front bow was missing also, but two wings formed the outline of the bow, and a gold heart hugged by a crescent moon was her new brooch and was centered in her chest. The bodysuit was still white, but the skirt was completely different. It was three colors. Yellow was the first color and took up most of the skirt, red was the next color and there wasn't much of it on the skirt, and the same shade of blue as was her collar was the last color. It was the bottom of her skirt and showed a little more of itself than the red did. She had a small, thin red belt which was held by a small crescent moon. It also ridded Sam of her back waist bow, which was replaced by two, thin red ribbons streaming down off the belt. Her boots' colors were inverted; white was the dominant color while red was at the top. The top of the boots pointed down, unlike before and had a small crescent moon on each one. The most noticeable thing was the fact that she had wings attached to her.

Snively had just helped Sam reach Eternal Sailor Moon, her final power-up. They gave each other questioning looks. He still held her in his arms and she flexed her wings a little, surprised that they were real. He kissed her forehead, where the crescent moon was centered. Snively gave her another kiss, an amorous kiss. He held it and noticed her hesitation before countering him. Someone pulled them apart in a disgusted manner; it was Arable, now Sailor Uranus.

"Let's go, Sam. We don't have much time," she said impatiently. The couple kissed again, knowing that this could be it.

"Sam, I love you," Snively said softly, caressing her cheek and hair.

"I love you too, Snively," Sam answered, holding onto him. Sailor Uranus pulled them apart and forced Sam into Armageddon. Sam looked back, trying to give her trademark smile, but her heart wasn't in it.

Sally sent a rigged spy-orb after them, to see how they were doing. All the Freedom Fighters could do now was wait.

The Sailor Senshi walked through the snow and ice, tense and ready for anything. Sam hadn't realized that there were only 19 good Senshi left. She was called in the middle of the night in October and was told that Phobos and Deimos were found dead at their palace, weeks after an attack from the Underworld. She was so mad that night that she went and blew off some steam by going to Robotropolis and dismantling a few hundred Swatbots.

They felt a rumble and one of the Senshi groups, the Asteroid Senshi, forced the others back. Five demonic women broke out of the ice below and were preparing to take on the four who stood before them. "

You guys go. We'll catch up," one of them, Sailor Ceres Sam guessed, said.

"No way! We need all of the good Senshi," Sophia said. The Asteroid Senshi prepared for their group attack, Amazoness Jungle Arrow, but the demonic group of girls countered it before the attack was finished.

"NO!" Sam sank to her knees while the other Senshi fought off the demons.

"Sam, now is really not the time to breakdown," Sophia said, pulling her sister up.

"They killed them," Sam said, shaking her head. By then, the five demons were vanquished and the others moved on. Sophia and Sam followed, with Sam continuously looking back at the four fallen Senshi.

The Freedom Fighters stared in horror as they watched the first skirmish. Snively wanted so bad to be with Sam. He far knew by now how she got if someone was killed. They watched as the 15 left pushed on.

"Can't we go back? It's too cold!" whined Morgan.

"We've only been out for fifteen minutes!" Arable retorted.

"What's that?" Sam inquired, looking down at the snow and ice. It was emitting a red glow and was getting brighter and also seemed to be closing in. The ice broke, sending the shattered shards in every direction possible. The impact also sent the Senshi flying. The Starlight Senshi was the first group up and started battling more demons. The rest were up within seconds. Then, in a way, history repeated itself. The Starlights were gone.

Sam was in tears. She formed a crystal, a crystal different than what the others had seen. Arable stormed up to the princess and slapped her.

"Put that back! You can't let Sydney have it!"

"I don't care! I don't want to lose anyone else! So, just back off!" Sam shouted.

"Guys, come on. I have a feeling we're getting closer," Vanessa, Pluto's Senshi, said. They nodded and proceeded further.

Sydney watched in interest. She too was a Sailor Senshi. She was Sailor Galaxia, the Senshi of destruction. She was in her Senshi form now. Hers was so different than the rest. She had a hat-like object on her head and her uniform seemed to be all armor. Sydney overpowered Sailor Saturn, who also had the ability of destruction, along with healing, oddly enough for Saturn. Sydney was also a darkangel. She should easily be able to kill Sam, but somehow, Sam always lived.

"Are you ready m'lady?" her chief-advisor inquired.

"Are you questioning my motives?" she demanded.

"N-no, m'lady! The Senshi are closing in." Sydney formed an energy ball and threw it to her advisor. He caught it and burnt up, screaming in pain. Sydney smiled at that.

The Sailor Senshi went on warily, for there were only eleven of them left. Sam was shaking a little, but no one took notice of it. A snake slithered past them and only two realized something wrong.

"It's winter. Snakes should be hibernating now," Saturn commented.

"Clever, but not clever enough." The snake transformed into an enormous beast. The Senshi attacked it with ease, but not without two being injured. Sam tried to heal them, but she didn't prosper.

"Guys, go on without us. We'll only slow you down," Sailor Luna said weakly.

"No, we're getting closer," Melissa replied.

"Luna's right. You don't need us as much as you think you do. Now go," Saturn spoke. The others left reluctantly.

"This is almost over. Let's just hope that Sam will understand the power of the Silver Crystal," Luna commented. Saturn nodded. She knew they were both going to die rather quickly. She and Luna talked before being attacked and killed by four more demons.

Sonic looked around the area where the Freedom Fighters were hiding. He grabbed everyone, while Sally grabbed Nicole, and ran away from it.

"Sonic! What the hoo-hah are you doing?!" Bunnie yelled as they sped behind a tree.

"Freeze! You are unauthorized to be here!" Thirty people surrounded them, demons. The Freedom Fighters surrendered, knowing that demons can react faster than Swatbots could. They were taken directly to Sydney and placed in a prison cell. They could see Sydney was watching the remaining Sailor Senshi also.

Snively faced the back of cell and sent Sam a text message. They decided only to do that if it was an emergency of any sort. He pocketed his new cell-phone and watched the screen in front of Sydney. The others were doing the same.

The Sailor Senshi was doing better the last three ambushes. There were only minor injuries which Sam had received the most. The ground rumbled and a huge vine sprouted. The Senshi dodged it fairly well and noticed the vine disappeared. They heard something clatter on the ground and turned around. Arable walked up to a staff with a dark red orb in it.

"Guys, where's Vanessa?" she inquired. Sam walked over and started circling the area slowly. She saw a few red drops about where they last saw the missing Senshi.

"I...know where Vanessa is," she said quietly. The others gave her a peculiar look.

"Vanessa is...is dead. The vine did it," Sam finished weakly. The others looked at the opening that the vine had left. They saw nothing, but knew looks could be deceiving. They reluctantly left the staff of their newly lost friend where it lay and walked away. Sam felt her cell-phone vibrate and hung behind everyone else to see who it was. She smiled softly when she realized it was Snively, but quickly dismissed the smile when she saw it was a text.

/Sam,

Sydney's watching the Senshi. She captured us, but we're fine. It's you I'm worried about. We can see what's going on also. Please be careful.

Snively/

Sam frowned and looked around, but saw nothing. She ran up to her remaining friends and said something between several crosses of Spanish, Portuguese, and other languages, about them being watched. They armed themselves and spoke in their 'code' talk.

It had been an hour since the last death. The Senshi were aware of the fact that they were being watched. They were tensed, ready for action. Sam received texts several times from Snively and felt greatly comforted. They saw someone standing in front of them, looking absolutely pathetic. Sam received another text message, but ignored it completely. She went up to the hurt girl, planning on helping her.

"How stupid is she?!" Snively yelled. The others in the room gave him strange looks.

"You're showing anger and distaste towards her?" Sydney inquired, surprised and referring to Sam.

"What?" he answered.

"I am not going to repeat myself," Sydney replied harshly.

"It's none of _your_ concern," Snively snapped.

Sydney pulled out a sword and strode up to the cell, grabbed Snively by his throat, lifted him up, and held the sword to Snively's throat threateningly.

"Do not mock me, or you will lose something valuable," she growled. He knew she could mean anything by 'something valuable.' She jabbed his stomach with her sword and he cried out in a tremendous amount of pain.

He slumped to the floor, starting to lose consciousness. Sydney wiped off her sword's blade with the skirt of her Senshi uniform. The Freedom Fighters tried, without much success, to help Snively's stomach wound. Sydney watched them every once in a while, but also kept a close eye on the Senshi.

Arable screamed and went limp. Sam wasn't doing much better. The others knew they lost Sailor Uranus, but also knew they couldn't lose Sam; she was the key to winning this final battle against Sydney. Sophia knelt by her sister and healed her, while the others watched, surprised. Sam eventually recovered, but was distressed from another loss.

"Sophia, how in the world did you do that?" Melissa asked.

"I learned a few new tricks since I had died," she replied, helping her sister up. They walked further in to what one could call trauma. Sam knew they were too, but couldn't do a thing about it. As they continued, Sam wondered why she wasn't receiving any more texts from her husband. She did receive one more within the next half hour. Sam's eyes widened very slightly, and she walked up to Sophia.

"We need to protect Melissa," she murmured, so that only her sister could hear.

"Why?"

"I...there's a pattern going on. First, they killed the Asteroid Senshi, then the Starlights. They only need to kill Melissa before getting rid of the Outer Senshi completely," Sam whispered. Sophia seemed to think about it.

"Then, they'll kill us one at a time," she mused. The others looked up.

"What?" Morgan inquired. Sophia told the others in their 'code' talk while Sam watched for any ambushes.

"How are they figuring this out?!" Sydney roared. Antoine shrieked and hid behind Sonic.

"Get a grip, Ant," Sonic stated impatiently.

"Wee, wee, I must be getting a grip," Antoine replied. Sonic rolled his eyes. Snively regained consciousness and looked around. He sighed heavily and took notice of Sam's group of friends had gotten smaller. He didn't think it would be best to text Sam at the moment. He would later though.

The Senshi was doing well in protecting their friend, the next victim for the Underworld. Melissa looked around the area, scanning it to check if they were being followed. As far as she could see, they weren't.

"What's that?" Alex inquired, looking up and pointing up at the sky. The others did the same. Thousands of birds were in the air.

"Sophia," Sam asked, "how do we get past all of those?"

Sophia shook her head, "I honestly have no idea. Use our strongest attacks, I guess." The birds started to swoop down and the Senshi tried their hardest to get rid of them. But, not without losing another friend.

Alicia collapsed to the ground by her dead sister. Sam had a bewildered look on her face, a hopeless expression. It started to drizzle sleet, which didn't help matters. The rest of the Senshi closed their eyes. They weren't sure what to do to help.

"Guys," Erika said quietly, "I know this sounds hateful, but we have to keep going." Alicia nodded tearfully and stood. Sam stood away from everyone else with arms crossed and her weight shifted on her left foot wearing a saddened expression. Sophia had to pull the two stressed Senshi away from Melissa and left with the other three.

The Freedom Fighters watched, but were more concerned about getting Snively some medical attention. His wound was beginning to cauterize and looked absolutely horrible. He was groaning in pain when he slept. Otherwise, he would inquire about how Sam was doing and if she was hurt.

"She's fine, sugah. You just relax and try to sleep," Bunnie said. Snively shook his head.

"No, I have to make sure she's alright," he said, referring to his wife.

"How much longer do you think this'll take?" Sam asked.

"Who knows? I'll be ready when it does," Alicia said coldly. Sam's eyes were downcast, knowing exactly how the controller of fire felt.

"Alicia, look. I've been through this so very many times, that I understand what you're feeling. Believe me on that," Sam said abruptly.

"NO, you don't," Alicia snapped back, "you have-"

"Guys," Sophia said calmly, "we need to go on. It sounds harsh, I know, but we must." The two nodded.

"Guys, we got more company," Alex called from ahead, in a slightly panic-stricken manner. Alicia, Sophia, and Sam looked up to see more demons heading their way. The frightening thing was that they weren't sure who might possibly be the next one to be killed.

The Freedom Fighters were struck dumb when Alex was the next to die. Both Sonic and Sally were thankful they didn't let Tails go with them. They looked at each other and saw that the other was fighting a close to losing battle of keeping down their previous meal. Snively, Antoine, or Bunnie weren't doing that well neither.

Sydney was the only one who was, and she was pleased with it, laughing cruelly in fact. The Freedom Fighters watched in utmost horror as Alex's little sister was the next to fall, for she was extremely concerned about her big sister...

"ALEXIS!" Erika screamed in panic. Everyone else, Senshi and demon alike, looked over to Sailor Mercury, also known as Erika.

Sam took the temporary distraction to her advantage and vanquished half of the enemies. The rest responded quickly and the five remaining Senshi dodged the blows as best as they could, but realized they were starting to tire out, which was definitely not good.

Erika went to retrieve her big sister, but got in the middle of the crossfire, and was hit several times before dropping to the ground. Sam looked furious and on the verge of a mental breakdown. She sub-consciously reached for two swords, one much more capable of damage than the other.

She went after the remaining demons, intent on destroying them. She did, in less than 45 seconds. After she did, however, Sam collapsed to the ground, crying. She called on the strange crystal and held it up.

"Sydney," she choked, "I know you're watching. Come get this, I don't want it! Take the cursed piece of crap! It protects nothing!" Alicia slapped Sam across the face.

"Cut the bull, Sam! Grow the heck up and get going!" she blew up.

"Guys, really. You can fight later," Morgan butted in calmly.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Alicia yelled.

"Guys, STOP!" Sophia commanded angrily, loudly. The other three looked at her, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Do you see what's happening? You guys are fighting for no apparent reason. It's up to us four now to save the universe," Sophia continued.

"She's right. We really need to stick together or risk losing this," Morgan said. They moved on uneasily, not wanting to face whatever lied ahead.

"Sam seems rather intent on surrendering," Sydney mused. She was delighted in it really. The Freedom Fighters were starting to lose all hope. Snively heard Sonic tell something to Sally; the very same something he wanted to tell Sam at this very moment.

He had just heard Antoine confess to Bunnie that he loved her. He was the only one in the group who couldn't tell his love he loved her so very much. Snively watched as Sydney left the room, some of her followers trailing after.

He sighed, or would have if his stomach didn't have a gap in it. He brought out his cell-phone and sent Sam another text, hoping he could boost her confidence. He watched her read it on the screen and was especially pleased with her reaction.

Sam text her husband back, replying to what he had said. She felt better, knowing he supported her though she wasn't doing her best in leading the Senshi. She saw someone being hit repeatedly with something.

"Who is that?" Morgan inquired, her voice full of concern.

"Whoever it is looks a little familiar," Alicia commented. As they got closer, Sam took off running.

"Wait a sec," Sophia muttered, "that's a disguise. She's going straight into a trap! SAM!"

Sam ignored her sister for her husband was in trouble. And she was furious, very furious. She pulled out her swords, ready to attack. The one attacking her husband stopped, ready for the battle against her. He was losing ground too quickly and then knew it was a horribly wrong idea to mess with Sam when it came to her love life. He disappeared from the battle, thankful that he was still alive.

Sam ran to Snively and tried to heal his wounds, but found she couldn't. He grabbed Sam's wrists in one hand and applied massive amounts of pressure on them. She let out an inaudible whimper, unable to break free.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sam's 'husband' was knocked several feet and was revealed to be a demon. The demon retaliated and Alicia hit her head on the side of a rock structure and passed out.

Sam took her more powerful sword out and vanquished the demon rather quickly. She knelt by her wounded friend to check for a pulse. Unfortunately, there was none.

Sam let out a sob and the other two looked on out over the terrain, not sure how to defeat the Underworld with only three members of the Senshi left.

"What is going on?!" Sydney hissed. Within the past fifteen minutes, the Senshi trio had defeated some of her more powerful demons. She was infuriated. Her best force had fallen to what she considered the remains of a pathetic resistance. She didn't understand how they knew what was going to happen before it did. Sydney knew better than to think one of her prisoners was helping them out. She knew what was going on Mobius since the coup in 3224. Besides, Sydney thought, these fur balls don't have the technology like the Earth scums do.

She looked over to the one she had stabbed earlier. She'd considered killing him, but she wanted Sam to see it. Sydney knew it would rip her enemy's heart to shreds. She knew the pain it would cause would drive Sam to her death. She watched as Sam and the others moved on.

"They're wearing out," Sydney said, "and soon, they'll be dead.

"How long have we been out here?" Morgan asked.

"Who knows? It feels like four to five hours to me," Sophia replied. They both noticed Sam's sudden withdrawn attitude.

"Are you alright?" Morgan inquired. Sam shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I'm ready for this whole day to be over," she replied.

"What do you think will happen next? Meaning who will die next," Sam said quietly.

"Sam, come on. You're not the type to be pessimistic. It would be like treason against your own head," Morgan replied. Sam sighed and looked behind them. She saw dust in the distance, rising as it got closer.

"Those are Thoroughbred horses," Morgan examined.

"Uh, they're not stopping. T-they're demon horses!" Sophia screamed, pulling the other two with her and dodged the horses.

"I can train those!" Morgan said.

"NO! Are you nuts?!" Sophia exclaimed while Sam seemed to be thinking about something. Morgan ignored Sophia, shoved past Sam, and ran to the horses. Sam got a look of horror on her face.

"Oh my gosh, she's next!" She looked at her sister.

"Sof! We need to get Morgan! She's next!" Sam cried out. But, unfortunately, the sisters were too late, again. Sam struggled to hold down her mid-day meal and started crying again. Sophia cried also, but not as much since she didn't know Morgan as well as Sam had.

"Two left, m'lady," a bored demon said to Sydney. She smiled and glanced at the still imprisoned Freedom Fighters.

"I'll kill the other two. She'll be too weak to fight back," Sydney said, referring to Sam. She remained silent for a moment before turning to face the demon.

"Release the prisoners. They won't get far."

"M'lady!" the demon gawked. She stared balefully and the demon released the Freedom Fighters, who were startled by the action of the demon. They left quickly, Snively being flung over Bunnie's shoulder.

"Gracious, what has Sam been feedin' y'all?" she said, struggling slightly.

"She's a great cook. What else can I say?" he replied. Bunnie had to admit he looked a lot better, healthy among other things, and knew that even though Sam had a lot to do with it, they all played a part in it.

"Snively," Sally said, "do you have that portal thing?" he hadn't really thought about it. Snively searched his pockets before answering.

No, but I have this other teleporter that Alicia gave me for a case like this. Why?"

"We can use it to find Sam and Sophia." They stopped and Snively opened a portal close to the sisters and they walked through, closing the portal behind them.

Sam's cell-phone beeped and this time, Sophia heard it.

"Sam," she said, "who's been texting you?" Sam turned her head slightly away.

"...Someone," she replied. She opened her phone and read it to herself before looking up at her sister.

"It's uh, been nice knowing you, Sof," Sam said abruptly.

"What?"

"One of us is going to die. Sydney's coming to kill us." The sisters remained silent and walked on.

"Sam," Sophia said after awhile, "do you know about the Silver Crystal?"

Sam thought about it and replied, "sort of. Dad told me about it, but I never really understood it. Why?"

"Because, Sam, you've had possession of it for your whole life. It contains unbelievable power. Everyone's been dying to protect it, to protect you. You hold so much power that's forever unending."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I guess it's because you wouldn't misuse it like others might," Sophia replied. "Sam, you can bring everyone back. Wish for it. The only way to bring down Sydney is by using Silver Crystal Power."

"Sof, no way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is true, Sam. It's been used so many times, but failed to end the wars," Sydney said, appearing in front of them. She pulled out a crossbow and fired. Sam was ready to block it, seeing as how an arrow was flying in her direction.

The thing that concerned her was the fact that she never felt it hit the shield. She instead saw Sophia on the ground, holding a fatal stomach wound.

"No. No. No, no, no!" Sam said weakly, collapsing by her sister.

"Sam, you have to use the Silver Crystal to save everyone. I promise everything will turn out fine," Sophia said with her dying breath.

"You're alone now, Sam. Whatever are you going to do?" Sydney hissed. Sam looked around to see thousands upon thousands of demons, darkangels included.

"You might as well give up and give me the Silver Crystal," Sydney continued. She was in her Senshi form, only she wasn't. Her Senshi form was gold, but she was standing before Sam in black. Her eyes were gold with reddish black in them. Her hair was a bloody red color with thick streaks of black. Her skin was more gray instead of the dark tan it used to be. She had huge bat wings that were black, far bigger than Sam's wings.

Sam thought about what her friends and what her sister had said. She thought what had recently happened in her life. Instead of listening to what Sydney had told her, Sam did the complete opposite. She vanquished as many opponents as she could and wished desperately that she had her friends there to help.

She heard a somewhat familiar cry that she had only recently heard. She heard several others cry out various things; she knew some of the voices better than other. She looked around her and saw the Senshi, her friends, alive, well, and ready to bring down the Underworld. She joined in, feeling unstoppable. Sam also kept in mind that she still had to perform Silver Crystal Power.

The Freedom Fighters watched as the Senshi started to push back the Underworld's army. They were about 75 yards away. They closed in and watched. They could tell, in a way, that the Senshi were born warriors. Sally wondered if they would help with the war they were currently in.

Sam had just vanquished three more opponents. She bumped into her sister and whizzed around to face her.

"Sam, you need to get in a clear spot. Pull out the Silver Crystal and hold it over your head. I'll get everyone else," Sophia said. "Use a powerful thought to focus on. Try to use something positive," she continued.

Sam nodded. "Right." Sophia distracted the demons while Sam fought her way to a clearing. She unsteadily pulled out the Silver Crystal, a little apprehensive. She looked up to see the Freedom Fighters about fifty yards or so away from the battle. Sam noticed Snively holding his cell-phone up in the air. She texted him on hers and inquired what he meant. He replied to her quickly. She looked back to him and smiled, giving him a signal, which he returned.

She wondered if she could focus on emotions instead of memories. She held the crystal in the air and could feel the energy, causing Sam to use both hands. Several of the others noticed and ran over to Sam. The only problem was the fact that they didn't know what to do. Sophia ran up and faced away from Sam, but held her arms out and closed her eyes. One by one the others joined. Arable and Alicia stood on either side of Sam's sister, who took each of their hands. They gripped hers and the person next to them.

Sam opened one of her eyes and saw the others. She called out something and the others responded. Sydney gathered her army and formed a huge dark energy ball, aiming it at the Senshi.

As if they knew what to do, they simultaneously called out, "Silver Crystal Power!" A rolling ball of energy shot out from the Silver Crystal in Sam's hands and went through the air towards the Underworld. Both sides kept the streams of energy going.

The Freedom Fighters were completely amazed. The Senshi were in their respective uniforms, but the only difference was whatever wasn't white before, was a bright, glowing white. Where their hands were connected was pulsing an intense white. The Senshi were circled around Sam, who was also in white, and also several feet in the air.

The Underworld was starting to push back the pure energy with dark energy. Snively mouthed 'no' silently with a troubled expression painted across his face. Sally saw it and wore an equal expression herself. In fact, all of the Freedom Fighters wore the same expression.

The shocking fact was that Sam had suddenly released a sudden, huge stream of pure energy. It engulfed and swallowed the dark energy, along with the whole Underworld. Sam was giving off a more intense white than anything or anyone else. Her angelic wings were spread apart and it seemed like she had a cloak on. The Freedom Fighters felt their jaws drop.

No, I can't lose. I have too much to lose it all, Sam thought, seeing how the Senshi's pure energy was slowly decreasing. She thought of her loved ones and how she was going to miss them.

Wait, Sam thought, it's not over yet. I can still win this. Sof's idea was dud, so I guess I'll have to try mine. She focused on her favorite emotion, praying that it would work. Sam felt a calming warmth surround her. She flexed her wings and welcomed the warmth. She felt stronger, more powerful. Sam was nearly knocked out of the air by the force of the energy that the Silver Crystal suddenly gave off. She could hear the shrieks of demons and opened eyes only to close them from a bright light.

Sam felt herself being lowered to the ground and realized how tired she was. As soon as one of her feet touched the ground, she collapsed from pure exhaustion. The last thing she heard was her name being screamed to what sounded like Snively's voice.

Snively watched as Sam touched the ground and collapsed. He screamed her name and ran to her. The Freedom Fighters followed after wondering what was wrong. As soon as the rest of the Senshi regained their composure, they were at Sam's side. Snively shoved them out of the way and sat on his haunches. He lifted Sam's head onto his lap and shed several silent tears.

"Sam, please wake up. Please say anything to let me know you're alive," Snively said softly.

"A-anything," he heard a weak voice say. He looked at Sam's face to see her opening her eyes slightly.

"Sam?" Snively asked.

"Ohh, not so loud. My head is killing me," she replied. He lifted her into his arms. He heard her mumble something and noticed of her distressed look.

"Sam, what did you say? I didn't hear you," Snively said.

"Snively," she said, straining to speak. "Um, Snively, I'm, uh, getting ready to deliver."

"Huh?" Snively had a blank look on his face.

"Remember Chibi? Yeah, she's coming," Sam said.

"oh. OH!" Snively exclaimed, eyes widening. Sonic was the first Freedom Fighter to them, fortunately.

"Sonic," Snively said, picking Sam up while getting up himself, "I need you to get Sam to Dr. Quack as fast as you possibly can." Snively handed his wife to Sonic.

"Will do!" Sonic replied. Sam looked at Sonic.

"Drop me and I'll kill you. Now, let's go already!" Sonic obeyed, making sure not to annoy her in any way. The rest of the Freedom Fighters and some of the Senshi followed. It was mostly Sam's closest friends that went. The others went their separate ways to spread ways to spread the news that the Underworld was brought down. No one noticed that Alicia parted to her own destination.

It was 11:30 in the evening when everyone got to Knothole. Sophia, Sally, and Snively went directly to the Medical Ward. Sonic was still there, arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently.

"About time you got here! I thought I'd have to go lookin' for ya," Sonic said.

"How's Sam doing?" Sophia asked.

"I dunno. Dr. Quack never said." As if on cue the duck doctor came in from Sam's room.

"How is she?" Sophia repeated.

"Right now, she's sleeping. She has been for awhile," Dr. Quack replied.

"May we, may I go see her?" Snively inquired earnestly.

"I suppose, but I don't really see the point, seeing how she's asleep," the doctor replied. They filed in quietly so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping princess. They could tell that she was in pain and under a lot of stress.

Snively pulled a chair up by the bed and sat down. The others left about five after midnight. He was starting to worry because she hadn't woken up yet. He thought about the times she prayed for him and figured it was time to return the favors. He wasn't sure how to do it. He closed his eyes and folded his hands together.

"Erm...could You please help Sam?...She's in so much pain and it kills me to see her this way," he said quietly. He continued and after ten minutes, he closed his prayer. Five minutes later, he heard something. He felt something touch his arm and looked over to realize it was Sam.

"Oh my, Sam." Snively pulled her to him, but she tried to pull away. He gave her a curious look.

"Tender," she told him and he nodded. Sam sat up a little and looked at him.

"How's your head?" he inquired.

"Sooo much better than it was," Sam replied.

"By the way," she continued, "where's Dr. Quack at?"

"I'm not sure. Why?" he inquired.

"I think I'm going to need him for awhile."

"Sam, what are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you I need medical assistance that you cannot provide!" Sam exclaimed. She sighed heavily.

"Would you please get Dr. Quack? I'm pretty sure Chibi wants out," Sam said in a more calmer tone. He nodded, stood, walked out of the Medical Ward, and started yelling for medical help, waking up most of Knothole.

"What's the big idea waking everyone up. The hedgehog needs his beauty sleep, y'know," Sonic said, annoyed.

"Oh brother," Sally muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Dr. Quack asked, running up.

"Sam's in need of your assistance," Snively said.

"Why?" the duck doctor asked.

"She'shavingherbaby!" Snively exclaimed quickly.

"What?"

Snively sighed and repeated himself, "Sam's having her baby now!"

"Oh, gotcha." The duck hurried off to where he was needed and Snively followed after.

"How are you doing?" Snively asked Sam after he came back in. He noticed her looking overwhelmed by pain, but nevertheless, she was happy to see him.

"It depends. How much pain am I supposed to be in?" she asked.

"You're handling everything fine," Dr. Quack said, bustling about the room, getting ready. Four nurses came in with Sophia.

"Snively, I'm afraid that you'll have to leave," one of the nurses said.

"What?!" The couple said together. Sam was protesting in the least friendly manner when her husband gave her a kiss. She pulled him close to her to let him know she didn't want him to leave.

"Sam, I'll be back later, I promise. You'll be fine, alright?" Snively explained carefully. He never saw too many of her mood swings, but knew she was irritable at the present moment and was ready to get out of there himself.

She nodded and watched him leave. It's going to be a long night, Sam thought miserably.

The next morning left Snively feeling worried and jitterish. Hope didn't really help matters any, so he told her to go play. He packed a few of Sam's favorite things to take to her later. He walked around aimlessly. He saw Sonic and Tails talking and walked up to them.

"Whatsa matter, Snively?" Tails asked, watching him wring his hands.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon and they still haven't said a word to me about Sam. I'm just worried about her is all," he replied. They saw a female koala running towards them with smudges of dried and fresh blood on her uniform.

"Come quick! Sam's doing well and so is the infant!" she cried cheerfully. Snively ran to the Medical Ward and burst through the doors. He saw Dr. Quack and smiled.

"Can I see her?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, but she's not in the greatest mood," the doctor replied. How could she be when she's been in labor for fourteen hours? Snively thought as he opened her door.

He walked in quietly and saw Sam nursing a baby. She looked up and smiled at him. He noticed her looking tired and relieved from pain. He sat by her on the chair and stroked her hair.

"Look what we made," she said quietly. He saw she was trying to lift the baby.

"Are you sure about me holding it?" he asked.

"Duh! She's your kid too."

He smiled, "I see your humor hasn't been affected."

"I'm really, really tired. Can I go to bed?" she asked.

"Of course. You've had some rough days lately." Sam remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"Will you go to bed with me?"

"Sam, you'll be fine I'm sure," Snively said.

"Yeah, but I've barely seen you yesterday and this is the first time I've seen you today. Besides, I sleep best when you're with me," Sam replied.

"Maybe after awhile. I'm sure everyone else would like to see our baby," Snively smiled.

"...Well, can you at least sit up here with me?" He thought about.

"I suppose," he said, uncertain. She nearly pulled him on the small bed with her one arm.

He positioned them to where they would both be comfortable. Dr. Quack came to check on both Sam and the sleeping baby. Sam gave Snively the baby.

"She's...so small. What if I harm her?" Sam shook her head.

"That's what I thought at first. And boy, those parental instincts just started kicking in automatically." He held his daughter for awhile before an alarming thought occurred to him.

"Sam, what are we going to name her?" he asked.

"What's your mom's middle name?" she asked him. He thought about it.

"I think it was Amber. I'm not entirely sure, unfortunately. My mother died after I was born. That's why I've been so worried for fourteen hours," he replied.

"My mom's name is Serenity...what about Serenity Amber?" Sam suggested. He let it sink in before giving his answer.

"Perfect, except for one thing. I believe it would be Princess Serenity Amber Kintobor, if I'm not correct," he said.

Sam smiled, "yes, it is. I guess that makes me queen and you king, if I hadn't of switched positions with Sophia."

The core Freedom Fighters and part of the Senshi came in, even Travis and Leo.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted.

"Hello everyone," Snively said.

"Look what we made," Sam boasted. Snively felt his entire face turn red while the others smiled.

"Where do we put Serenity if we don't want to hold her?" Sam asked. Dr. Quack took the baby and placed her in a crib-like structure.

"If you don't mind, Sam and I would like to rest. I didn't sleep well last night," Snively said, changing the subject. Their company departed and Sam snuggled into Snively, resting her head on his chest. He gave her a kiss and she made it a goal to hold it out. They broke off minutes later.

"What was that about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I just forgot how your lips felt and how your love feels," she replied. She yawned and closed her eyes. He watched her for a few minutes, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank You," he said softly before going to sleep.

A few days later, Sam was allowed to go home. Life seemed to return to normal to some extent. The only differences were that they no longer needed to worry about the Underworld and Snively and Sam had an infant to take care of. As Hope had promised months ago, she helped out with as much as she could. Sam slept off and on throughout the days to regain her strength. Snively ran their home and helped Sam as best as he could. All in all, everything seemed great.

It was a Monday morning and Snively had just woken up due to Chibi's crying. He looked over to Sam, who was asleep and didn't look too concerned. He got up and got Chibi out of her crib and carried her to his place on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Sam rolled over and looked at them.

"Is she hungry?" she inquired, sitting up.

"I think so. How could you tell?" he replied. She shrugged.

"I could tell it was her 'I'm hungry, feed me' cry." Sam took Chibi from Snively.

"How much longer do you have to nurse Serenity?" Snively asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to look it up. Why?" she replied.

"Oh, um, n-no reason," Snively said, watching Chibi eat.

"I think you're enjoying it more than Chibi is," Sam smirked.

"Oh no! What would ever make you think that?" Snively replied, mock-serious.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Can you get me a bottle of water?" He nodded and walked out of the room. Chibi stopped eating and Sam burped her daughter and was playing with her by the time Snively came back in.

"She must not have been very hungry," Snively commented. Sam nodded.

"I think I'll be sleeping alone for awhile," She giggled.

"Sam, what's tha-"

"Snively, chillax. I was kidding. You know me," Sam replied, smiling. He gave her a hug.

"I love you," he said. She hugged him back.

"I love you too," she replied. He wrapped his arms around her, having an idea of what she would do. She did exactly what he had expected; Sam kissed Snively soundly.

The End?

Q.N. That's it! It's over. The fat lady sang. The Senshi won. This was (and still is) the series finale. But, there's still one fat, round, partially robotic problem. The song 'Attitude' is by Fireflight which means I certainly don't own it. You should know that I don't own anything to do with Sonic. Yes, I admit it, nor do I own anything to do with Sailor Moon. I just own the people who are them (like how Sam's Eternal Sailor Moon.) Please review! Oh! You can find me on  but I'll post everything here on Silver's site first.  I'm known as 'Sam Brody or Moon Princess' on 


End file.
